


Not Anything Else

by blue_food_tastes_better



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorkable, And he doesn't know about Star Wars, Cuddles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk it's my personal head cannon that Leo is a Star Wars megafan, M/M, Nico is a Dork, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless fluff, Prompt Fic, Responding to a Prompt, Tickle Fights, Valdangelo tickles, Yes I accept prompts, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_food_tastes_better/pseuds/blue_food_tastes_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blush creeped up Nico to the roots of his baby bat wings and he mumbled something inaudible. <br/>"Sorry, what was that?" <br/>"I said I'm ticklish as fuck, Valdez!" shouted Nico, instantly regretting it as Leo pounced on him, long nimble fingers tickling his stomach, chest, armpits, legs, everything. </p>
<p>Leo tickling Nico. ^w^ Response to the prompt "One of them finds out the other is ticklish and uses it to their advantage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Responding to the prompt: "One of them finds out the other is ticklish and uses it to their advantage"   
> Idk it's my personal head cannon that Leo is a Star Wars megafan.   
> Just cute, random fluff ^w^   
> ENJOY   
> Well. I'm socially awkward.   
> \- Blue Food

Leo was sitting on the couch in the living space in the Argo II, watching Star Wars, the Return of the Jedi, when Nico walked in.   
"Hey Neeks." said Leo, turning around to watch Nico and ignoring Slave Leia chained to Jabba the Hutt on screen.   
"Hey Leo. What the heck are you watching?" asked Nico, brows furrowing as Jabba laughed his iconic laugh and Luke was thrown into a pit with the Rancor monster.   
"You don't know Star Wars?" shrieked Leo incredulously.   
Nico shrugged and Leo pulled him into the couch. "Nope, nope, that insanity ends now."   
So they watched the movie together, Leo explaining how the Galactic Empire was planning on killing Palpatine, and Darth Vadar was actually the old Jedi Annakin, Luke's father.   
Around the part after Destroyers ambushed the Rebels, and around the time the new Death Star began turning its laser on the Rebel carriers, Leo reached across Nico to grab the remote, and his fingers brushed Nico's stomach. Nico yelped a little and recoiled from Leo's fingers.  
"Dude, what was that?" asked Leo in shock, and Nico blushed scarlet. "No, dude! That was like the cutest noise I've ever heard!"   
The blush creeped up Nico to the roots of his baby bat wings and he mumbled something inaudible.   
"Sorry, what was that?"   
"I said I'm ticklish as fuck, Valdez!" shouted Nico, instantly regretting it as Leo pounced on him, long nimble fingers tickling his stomach, chest, armpits, legs, everything.   
"Stop it! Stop, white flag, Miranda, stoooooop!" whined Nico in between giggles.   
Leo stopped just long enough to pull Nico's shirt off for easier access and regained his former occupation.   
"Stop stop stop!" came Nico's giggle, and Jesus-fuck that little shit had an adorable giggle that just made Leo want to tickle him more.   
"S-s-stop, I c-can't breathe-"   
"Okay, you win," said Leo, stopping the torture, but damn that shit, because Nico had them flipped over in two seconds, and began tickling Leo, pulling off his shirt and digging his fingers into Leo's gut.   
Leo shrieked (in a very macho and un-embarrassing way, may I add), and started thrashing around so much they fell off the couch, shirtless, sweaty, and gasping for breath.   
"Hey guys, could you keep it- oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything."   
Nico shot up his head, blushing. "Piper! I swear to Hades, we were just tickling."   
"It was a tickle war! There wasn't even any kissing, much less... Anything else!" came Leo's voice from his position on the floor, straddled by a panting and shirtless Nico.   
"Mmhmm. Suuuuuuuure," said Piper, winking and leaving the room.   
"I love you," said Nico, snuggling down into the crook of Leo's neck.   
"Love you too." sighed Leo.   
They stayed like that for a few minutes, before:   
"Oh shit!"   
"What?" asked Nico, bolting up.   
Leo smacked his head. "Dude, we missed like, half the movie! Not to worry though, we can have like a marathon. Start with Episode IV."   
"Um... Not episode one?"   
"Oh my poor, sweet, uneducated Padawan." said Leo, shaking his head. He grinned at his adorable boyfriend, reaching down to lace their fingers together as they walked out of the room. "We will watch Star Wars until you are talking like Yoda and hating on Jar Jar Binks."


End file.
